In an information processing device equipped with a touch input function, it is common practice in which a button is displayed on a touch-sensitive panel and implementation of a predetermined function is controlled in response to the operations of the button. For example, in a note application in which a handwriting input interface is used, a button is displayed on the touch-sensitive panel for the purpose of allowing changes in the display color or the line type of the handwritten characters. Thus, while the button is in an operated state, the display color or the line type of the handwritten characters is changed.
However, usually, such a button is displayed at a predetermined position on the touch-sensitive panel. For that reason, if a user is looking at a different area of the touch-sensitive panel to perform some sort of task and attempts to operate the button while performing the task, he or she needs to stop performing the task in progress and needs to visually confirm the position of the button before operating it. As a result, there occurs a decline in the work efficiency.
Besides, there are cases in which implementation of a predetermined function is controlled by a combination of multi-touch operations instead of button operations. However, in such cases too, it is necessary to stop performing the task in progress before performing a predetermined multi-touch operation. As a result, there occurs a decline in the work efficiency.
For that reason, there has been a demand for an information processing device that enables controlling implementation of a predetermined function in response to a simpler operation.